utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nayuta (female)
|3XTY2CkDtpc}} nayuta (なゆた), also formerly known under the names Nano Hazuki (葉月なの) and Sanayu Nanaku (ななくさなゆ), is a female who started in mid 2007 and is part of the older generation of utaite and is one of the few who still uploads to this day, although in a rather irregular pace. She became immensely popular with her first cover "you" , which currently has over 1.27 million views, however her most popular cover up to date is her "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" with over 3.16 million views as of September 2013. Her voice can be described as angelic, sweet, cute, and even borderline , yet it is quite solid and can be strong. She mainly sings in the upper registers and does with much ease. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Tonkatsu Penguin * Member of Symphonic Girls # Lantis Kumikyoku (Released on March 05, 2008) # (Released on May 25, 2008) # Bring up・・・LOVE (Released on August 13, 2008) # (Released on August 16, 2008) # Anime☆Dance Online (Released on December 17, 2008) # (Released on December 29, 2008) # (Released on January 18, 2009) # Super Anime Remix 2 (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on January 28, 2009) # (Released on March 08, 2009) # (Released on April 26, 2009) # Super★Anime☆Remix Super・Best (Released on July 22, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on September 02, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on May 12, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # Anime Euro Best ~ Complete Edition ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on February 23, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on October 30, 2011) # SUPER ItaG BEAT (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # Nagashima Jien Otsu☆Yuichiro ~ Anison DJ de Ottsuotsu! ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on April 25, 2012) # Anison "Kamikyoku" Cover MIX!! (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on August 01, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on May 11, 2014) # Dreamin' POP (Released on April 25, 2015) # Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe. (Released on October 25, 2015) # Candy time (Released on December 31, 2015) # Little Symphony (Released on March 18, 2016) # KNIGHTS OF THE SOUND SYSTEM (Released on April 24, 2016) }} Collaboration Units * nayumo with Yumo List of Covered Songs (2007.06.17) # "Sora no Mukou" (2007.07.02) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -reupload- (2007.07.28) # "Soothing BGM Medley" (2007.07.28) # "Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi) (2007.07.29) # "Hello (yours)" (2007.09.12) # "Tsukasa Dai Kazoku" (2007.10.08) # "Kumikyoku Rika to Hanyuu" (2007.11.12) # "melody..." feat. nayuta and ameko (2007.12.11) # "Yukikage" (Snow Shadow) (2007.12.16) # "Umaretekite Kurete Arigatou" (Umineko no Naku koro ni song) (2008.03.29) # "Haruhi-ppoku ano Kyoku" (2008.05.09) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.05.16) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (2008.07.06) # "letter song" (2008.07.06) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.07.06) # "Lion" (Macross Frontier OP) feat. nayuta and A ane (2008.09.19) # "Unknown Girl" (2008.11.01) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" -Arrange ver.- feat. nayuta and N (2008.12.15) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (2009.02.14) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Parody) (2009.03.06) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.05.09) # "Ai Kotoba" (2010.03.16) # "magnet" feat. nayuta and Yumo (2010.04.13) (Deleted) # "Tsuki Kuzu" (Month Scrap) (2010.08.27) # "Wanwan'o Nyannyan'o" (2010.08.31) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (2010.09.27) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2010.10.28) # "Brand New Day" (2011.12.03) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2012.01.09) # "celluloid" -2012.1 ver.- (2012.02.13) # "celluloid" -2012.2 ver.- (2012.02.13) # "celluloid" -2012.3 ver.- (2012.02.13) # "Life" (2013.02.10) # "Momoiro Usagi to Kagirinai Haru" (Original) (2013.04.28) # "family" (2013.04.28) # "Gunjou no Neko to Hajimari no Natsu" (Original) (2013.06.28) # "Sayaka" (2013.07.26) # "Hekikuu" (Azure Sky) (2013.08.22) # "Irony" (2013.09.27) # "Umi no Mieru Machi" (Original) (2013.09.11) # "Hajimari no Hi" (Original) (2013.10.20) # "Mata Ashita" (2013.11.02) # "Okaerinasai no Uta" (2014.02.14) # "Ai KotobaⅡ" (2014.03.22) # "Mousou Zei" (2014.04.10) # "you" -Piano Strings ver.- (2014.06.25) # "Moshimo Hitori Nokosa Rete, Sekai ga Uso ja Nai Nara" (2014.08.20) # "Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kuretamono ~" -Acoustic Guitar Arrange ver.- (2014.08.30) # "Arikitari no Mirai e" (2014.09.27) # "Toumei Senchimento to Orenji-iro no Watashi" (2014.10.31) # "Goodnight Tonight" (2014.11.24) # "Love-ccino" feat. nayuta and MiLO (2014.12.24) # "smile again" feat. ri-co and nayuta (2015.01.08) # "Kaerenain Dakara~♪" (Attakain Dakara~♪ -parody-) (2015.01.25) # "Aruitemo Aruitemo, Yozora wa Boku wo Oikakete kuru" (2015.01.31) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.02.11) # "apatite" (2015.03.21) # "Ikiru Shikaku Kentei" (Qualification Test to Live) (2015.05.24) # "Hakamairi" (2015.08.09) # "Kawaranai Mono" -Acoustic Guitar Arrange ver.- (2015.08.30) # "Blue Snow" (Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova theme song) -Kyota's Arrange- feat. nayuta and Minami (2015.10.12) # "Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe" (Your Voices Across The Sky) feat. nameless, *Nano, Lon, Kobato, F9, nayuta and Nozomu (2015.10.18) # "Shinshoku Dogma" (Heart Eclipse Dogma) feat. nayuta and Yukito (2016.01.15) # "Kiwi" (2016.01.30) # "Little Symphony" (Original with Symphonic Girls) (2016.02.22) # "Outer Science" (2016.04.02) # "Alien Alien" (2016.04.17) # "Zutto, Futari." (Always, Two of Us.; Original with dai) feat. nayuta, (chorus) Hiramatsu Arata, *Nano, Baru, Himeringo, Mary and Yumo (2016.04.22) # "Dream End, Drop Out" (2016.05.28) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. J and nayuta (2016.06.04) # "Watashi no R" (2016.08.16) # "Kimizuki." (2016.09.04) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.10.16) # "Koe (HarryP)" (2017.01.23) # "Nandemo Naiya -Piano Arrage-" (2017.02.27) # "yuu" (2017.05.21) # "Green lights" (2017.05.27) # "Boku no Friends Piano Strings Arrange" (2017.06.10) # "Ai Kotoba -Piano Arrange- (2017.06.18) # "Ashita o Miageta Natsu no Owari" (2017.08.26) # "Ikanaide" (2017.10.09) # "Deep Coma" (2017.10.25) # "Positive☆Dance Time" (2017.11.09) feat. Nanahira and nayuta # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (2017.12.26) feat. Chata and nayura # "Melt 10th ANNIVERSARY MIX" (2018.02.04) # "i do (piano ver) (2018.02.12) # "Harugasumi" (2018.03.01) feat. Asari Matsunaga and nayuta # "Ima no Ato" (2018.04.03) # "This Earth, For You (2018.07.01) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2018.07.08) # "letter song -answer-" (2018.07.21) # "Do My Best!" (2018.10.22) # "Ai Kotoba III" (2019.02.14) }} Discography For nayuta's collaboration albums see here For Symphonic Girls albums see here |track1title = Gate |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = June |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Hand |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Gate |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = June |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Hand |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Gate |track7info = -Original ver.- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1title = Kawatonbo |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Achromasia |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Gnostic Children |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Umi no Mieru Machi |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Lost34 |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Sora ga Nusumareta Hi |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Treasure Song |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Rainbow Chaser |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = answer |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Lazward |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Hajimari no Hi |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} |track1title = Asphalt |track1info = |track1lyricist = nayuta |track1composer = nayuta, narry |track1arranger = narry |track2title = Bokura no Katachi |track2info = |track2lyricist = nayuta |track2composer = nayuta, Sanada |track2arranger = Sanada |track3title = Suichoku no Ao no Hate |track3info = |track3lyricist = nayuta |track3composer = nayuta, Nagi |track3arranger = |track4title = Sienna |track4info = |track4lyricist = nayuta |track4composer = nayuta, Yuy |track4arranger = Yuy |track5title = Sukitotta Kusari |track5info = |track5lyricist = nayuta |track5composer = nayuta |track5arranger = |track6title = Sayonara no Aizu |track6info = |track6lyricist = nayuta |track6composer = nayuta, Noboru↑ |track6arranger = |track7title = closed sky |track7info = |track7lyricist = nayuta |track7composer = nayuta |track7arranger = |track8title = closed sky |track8info = ~Acoustic guitar instrumental~ |track8lyricist = |track8composer = nayuta |track8arranger = |track9title = Ganbare! Jukensei |track9info = (chorus: yonji) |track9lyricist = nayuta |track9composer = nayuta, Noboru↑ |track9arranger = |track10title = Ganbare! Jukensei |track10info = (Instrumental) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = nayuta, |track10arranger = }} Vocal part = ) |image = daixnayuta Zutto Futari.png |datereleased = April 24, 2016 |crossfadennd = sm28637484 |crossfadeyt = RaaiModmVhE |albumartist = myu. |shops = |track1title = Hajimari no Kioku -Iru- |track1info = |track1lyricist = Chidai |track1composer = dai |track1arranger = Kamio Kei |track2title = Kimi wa Dare -Hello- |track2info = (new recording) |track2lyricist = Chidai |track2composer = dai |track2arranger = Kamio Kei |track3title = Ichimai no Koin -Birth and Death- |track3info = |track3lyricist = Chidai |track3composer = dai |track3arranger = Kamio Kei |track4title = Moshimo Boku ga -hope- |track4info = |track4lyricist = Chidai |track4composer = dai |track4arranger = Kamio Kei |track5title = Koe -feel- |track5info = |track5lyricist = Chidai |track5composer = dai |track5arranger = Kamio Kei |track6title = Sore wo, Shitsu Kusanai Tame ni. |track6info = |track6lyricist = Chidai |track6composer = dai |track6arranger = Kamio Kei |track7title = Umarete Kite Kurete Arigatou |track7info = (new recording) |track7lyricist = Chidai |track7composer =dai |track7arranger = Kamio Kei |track8title = Shiawase no Kesshou |track8info = (new recording) |track8lyricist = Chidai |track8composer = dai |track8arranger = Kamio Kei |track9title = Zutto, Futari. |track9info = |track9lyricist = Chidai |track9composer = dai |track9arranger = Kamio Kei |track10title = Itsuka Mata -Thanks- |track10info = |track10lyricist = Chidai |track10composer = dai |track10arranger = Kamio Kei }} |-| Instrumental part = ) |image = daixnayuta Zutto Futari.png |datereleased = April 24, 2016 |crossfadennd = sm28637660 |crossfadeyt = Jdf_BGeFKCM |albumartist = myu. |shops = |track1title = Iru |track1info = (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Meakashi) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = dai |track1arranger = Kamio Kei |track2title = Hello |track2info = (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni CD "Yours") |track2lyricist = |track2composer = dai |track2arranger = Kamio Kei |track3title = Birth and Death |track3info = (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Tsumihoroboshi) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = dai |track3arranger = Kamio Kei |track4title = hope |track4info = (Umineko no Naku Koro ni EP1]]) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = dai |track4arranger = Kamio Kei |track5title = feel |track5info = (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Meakashi) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = dai |track5arranger = Kamio Kei |track6title = Sore wo, Shitsu Kusanai Tame ni. |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = dai |track6arranger = Kamio Kei |track7title = Umarete Kite Kurete Arigatou |track7info = (Umineko no Naku Koro ni EP3) |track7lyricist = |track7composer =dai |track7arranger = Kamio Kei |track8title = Shiawase no Kesshou |track8info = (Umarete Kite Kurete Arigatou CD) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = dai |track8arranger = Kamio Kei |track9title = Zutto, Futari. |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = dai |track9arranger = Kamio Kei |track10title = Thanks |track10info = (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Meakashi) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = dai |track10arranger = Kamio Kei }} Gallery |Nayuta.png|nayuta's default icon |nayuta-SnKKnK.png|nayuta as seen in her collab album Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe. Illust. by Izon (依存) |Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe cast.png|nameless, *Nano, Lon, Kobato, F9, nayuta and Nozomu as seen in "Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe" Illust. by Izon (依存) }} Trivia * She only recently started putting her name, "nayuta," into the song title. * On February 13, 2012, she did three different versions of the song "celluloid". External Links * Website * Twitter * Tumblr * SoundCloud Category:Producers Category:Symphonic Girls